Some Things are Better Left Unsaid
by RedCheckerz
Summary: Preview. Richie and Virgil will be graduating soon, which presents problems about the two's future. Will they be together forever? Plus a new bang baby, but its intentions are unknown. And what happened that changed Richie so much?


A/n: This is a short preview I had for a story. I am not sure if I should pursue my idea or not. So please tell me if you would be interested in reading the rest. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock because if I did, the show would have had an extra twist *daydreams*

*****

The night life had a certain delicate balance. There were an abundance of people who ventured out and just as many who stayed in their homes. People of all kinds that had all kinds of ideas in mind. Friends that wanted to hang were out with the criminals who sought to rob them. Justice was not always there to protect the innocent. But this city had that justice flying gracefully through the night. The trail of purple glow sent a feeling of hope to Dakota. Lightening never seemed so peaceful before. They had their own personal superhero, Static Shock. He was the one who leveled the playing field between criminals and their victims. Because there was just as much evil out there as there was good.

However, this night was out of its delicate balance. It had been for the last several weeks. It was calm. Friends laughter was ringing down the streets and lovers could be seen walking together unharmed. No screams, no alarms, no gunshots. The energy of the city seemed to glow with happiness. It was unusually peaceful, but it _completely_ disrupted the cycle. And no one was keen to pick up on one simple law…

For every reaction, there is an equal and opposite reaction.

***

"Gear?!" Virgil exclaimed, feeling hope rise up in his chest.

"Static." Richie replied with a voice that dripped with acid. He didn't even bother to turn and look at his fallen comrade.

Virgil noticed his odd behavior. He carefully got up while squeezing the excess water from his clothes. _Aw man, is he still mad about what happened? Well I guess we never really patched things up…Damn it! How could I let myself get wet again?! I'm still feeling the effects of that short circuit…_

Virgil felt like a cat that had been tricked into a bath and apparently, he looked like it too.

Not to mention, little bullets of pain would hit him at unannounced moments. Even electricity as a power had its weaknesses. But he knew that if Richie didn't chase off Ebon and Talon that he would be in bigger trouble than now. "Hey…Thanks for the help bro."

"Well, I couldn't let Ebon and Talon get to you first…" Richie said in a serious tone. Virgil knew that those words were meant to come out as a joke but his tone was far from joking. It made him worry, he knew that he was holding a grudge.

"Hey…Rich…I'm so-" Virgil was cut short on his apology when he noticed something coming his way. It was a zap cap. His eyes widened in shock as he used his reflexes to quickly dodge the trap. It hit the wall behind him, tearing a good portion down. Even though he was able to dodge the cap, the blast threw him forward onto the abandoned street.

"Yo man, watch it!" Virgil snapped. "You know I don't have much fight left in me."

"Psh, you don't have to tell ME, the world's smartest person alive." Richie said who landed in front of the fallen Virgil.

Virgil couldn't understand why Richie was being so cold. Virgil looked up at Richie trying to read his face. He didn't expect to be greeted with stone cold eyes in a fiery glare. For the first time in awhile, Virgil was at a lost for words. Even when he was mad, he wasn't like this...this was something else entirely…something that Virgil had never experienced with Richie…and he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"R-richie?"

It was the only words he could stutter out. Before he had a chance to say more, Richie threw another zap cap at him. Virgil hadn't seen Richie move so fast. The way his hand gracefully reached in his belt and grabbed a zap cap, the speed was almost scary. Virgil couldn't avoid it at such close range and felt the metal arms squeeze around his torso, binding his arms. But Richie had not only been quick about his throw, the force had caused Virgil to fly back into the fountain that had been the source of his misery before.

_Crap! Not again! I was almost dried off…at least I wasn't using my powers this time…_

Richie flew over him and said, "Oh come on, _Virgil_", saying his name like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Honestly, I can't be that much of a threat. I am only your little sidekick anyways."

Virgil tried to look up at Richie, but found it was too painful to raise his head. But deep down, he couldn't bring himself to stare up at Richie's face, coated with hate. _What is he talking about? We are partners…he knows that…I never called him a sidekick…did I? Oh my head…this water…Richie? Why? I can't stand you like this…_

Virgil was more than willing to make things right. He had been for a very long time, but what kept him? He wasn't sure. But he was not going to let it stay like this. He would give his life to make sure of that. He gathered enough strength to look up into the loveless gaze of his best friend. However before he could speak, Richie chuckled. And simply threw a small egg shaped container into the water.

"So long,_ Virgil_"

And that was the last thing he remembered before a great explosion of static electricity surged in the fountain. Virgil was once again riddled with bullets of pain, and let out a scream. And just when he thought he couldn't take anymore of the pain, he lost consciousness.

---

Virgil awoke in a cold sweat.

He startled himself right off of the bed and landed on the floor. _Wha..? A dream?...but it all felt so real…I gotta call Rich and tell him about that crazy dream… _

He tried to remember where he left the phone, or his shock box. Virgil tried to get up but pain shot through him. He muffled a scream and grabbed his torso falling back to the ground.

_Wait a minute…_

Suddenly, bright lights powered on, allowing no darkness whatsoever in the room. Virgil quickly covered his face with his forearm trying to adjust to the sudden blindness. He strained his eyes to pick up figures and identified several different bang babies by their voices. Then he heard that cold icy yet familiar voice.

And realization hit him like a bucket of cold water.

All the things that happened between him and Richie. That crazy new bang baby. That _fight_. Those _words_. Those _wounds_. That _guy. _That_ pain. _That_ loneliness. _

_Richie…_

"Good morning,_ Static_."

a/n: Like I said. Just a little preview. Because I have this story floating around in my head and needed to at least get some of it out. Haha, tell me if you would be interested in reading the rest. Thanks!


End file.
